The runaway child of evil (bnha x Oc)
by x.X.x.Kira.Kitty.Kat.x.X.x
Summary: The child of two villains wants to become a hero. He was gifted with two rare quirks. He ditches his dumb parents and runs away. But he cant run from the past for forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I do not own bnha but I own my Oc's**

_Name: Sato Yui_

_Age: 13_

_Birthday: Nov 3_

_Quirk: Can temporarily raise the dead/ can control the ground (Ex. cause a earthquake/raise a huge rock out if front of herself as a shield) {Note: will get massive headaches from using either quirk to much}_

_Parents: Sato Laito (father) Sato Sayori (mother) {Note: Both parents are well known villains Scream and Bloodlust} _

_Sato Laito quirk: Can stimulate agonizing pain in his victims causing them to scream until they die._

_Sato Sayori quirk: Quirkless, uses a ax and hacks away at her victims until nothing is looks for her next victim to fuel her bloodlust._

_Notes: Yui changed her name to Tanaka Tsuki in order to hide from her parents after she ran away. She prefers to be called a boy and used him/his/he pronouns. She is very antisocial and quiet._

Aizawa Shota sighed looking at the profiles of his students before they came to his class for the first time. This particular student was going to be trouble. He could already tell. Sighing again he looked at Tsuki's picture. He was 4'11 with a curvy female build. He had pale skin and black hair and eyes. Or eye I should say. Tsuki had multiple scars on his face including one going over his right eye which was rendered blind and had a milky grey color. His black hair was cut short to about past his chin and slightly messy. His bangs fell onto his face and his hair was in choppy layers.

_'Oh yes' _Thought Aizawa _'here comes trouble'_

With Tsuki

Tsuki woke up and glared at the wall. 'Stupid wall' he thought. He rolled over as he heard his foster mother open the door. "Good morning darling," she chirped "I made you breakfast. Today is a big day! You're going to U.A.! Get dressed in your uniform and come downstairs." Tsuki nodded as he sat up and softly said "Yes Mrs. Mydoria." Said woman smiled and shut the door after leaving.

Tsuki got up and looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. He stripped off his clothes and glared at his reflection. Then he turned in defeat and slid on clean boy short's panties , dress socks and put on his chest binder. After that he put on his undershirt then his button up shirt and slacks. Rubbing his eyes he went downstairs.

Tsuki sat at the table next to his foster brother Izuku. Now Tsuki didn't mind Izuku much but he was a bit of a crybaby to him. Izuku smiled at Tuski. "Hello Tu-chan!" the young boy chirped. Tsuki nodded hello to him. Inko placed the dishes down on the table proudly. There was some kinda fish, white rice, tofu soup, pickled mystery vegetables, omelette rolls, and of course green tea. Tsuki and Izuku both bowed their heads and thanked Inko.

Izuku went straight for the rice digging in with his chopsticks. Tsuki quietly ate some of the mystery fish while sipping tea and Inko ate omelette roll slices. They traded bowls and plates until they were done with breakfast.

After breakfast Tsuki and Izuku went up to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After that they washed their faces, combed out their hair and applied deodorant. Tsuki put on his tie and helped Izuku with his own then they put on their blazers and gathered their books in their school bags. Inko meet them at the door to wish them a good first day and kissed Izuku's face many times before letting them leave.

They walked in silence stopping at Katsuki Bakugo's house then the trio continued on to the subway. They boarded their train and rode to class. Tuski sat between Katsuki and Izuku to prevent any fights. Tsuki didn't exactly like Katsuki. He thought the ash blonde was a bit of a asshole. Okay maybe a lot of a asshole. 'Cause seriously what did Izuku ever do to him? Katsuki didn't really like Tsuki either. He thought the ravenette to be a weirdo. He always sat quietly reading English horror novels and listening to English rock music on his headphones. Katsuki was also confused about Tsuki being transgender. What was wrong with his other gender and name? But the explosive boy was very interested in Tsuki's parents. Stupid Deku had blabbed to him that Tsuki's parents were villains and that Tsuki had ran away. Katsuki would never admit it but he respected the weirdo for doing something like that and living. He also felt a bit protective over the smaller boy but would never admit it. He wanted to be a hero and a good way to start was by protecting the small weirdo. So he took it upon himself to be a little (cough cough over cough cough)  protective over Tsuki.

The train ride was mostly silent and they arrived at the station with their school. They got off and walked quietly. Once they got to the school grounds they walked closer together as to not get separated. Katsuki's mother had made him promise to stay with Izuku and Tsuki. Inko had made Izuku promise the same. You see Tsuki had a tendency to get lost. When he got lost it left him defenseless and easy for a villain to pick off and return him to his parents. So they trio stayed together until they reached class 1-A. They spread out and sat at their chosen desk.

Tsuki observed the classroom. There was a pink girl with fuzzy hair, a boy with a tail, a frog mouth girl, a girl with a ponytail and excessively big boobs. There was a redhead boy trying to make friends with everyone at once. A little purple haired short freak. The rest Tsuki didn't care about and continued reading his book. That was until, someone placed their books on the desk next to his and quietly asked "Is this seat taken?" Tsuki looked up to see a boy with half red half white hair and a nasty burn scar on his face. Tsuki thought '_Well... could be worst' _and shook his head no then gestured to the boy to sit. The bi-colored hair boy complied and sat quietly.

Tsuki continued reading until the new boy asked "Whats your name?" Tsuji looked up at him again and quietly responded " Tanaka Tsuki." "Well" responded the boy "I'm Todoroki Shoto but you can just call me Shoto I kinda hate being called Todoroki" Tsuki noded before quietly saying "Tsuki" then continued reading.

Katsuki watched this exchange while trying to get rid of some red haired _extra _calling himself Kirishima who was trying to make friends. He couldn't hear their conversation. Katsuki shoved the extra away and told him to fuck off. Then he walked over to Tsuki's desk and glared at the half and half pokéball. Said pokéball looked up at him with a bored expression. Katsuki slammed his hands down on his desk and leaned close to his face. "Listen you little bitch you better leave Tsuki the **fuck** alone before I **beat your ass" **he growled. Shoto leaned back and looked at the ash blonde and quietly responded "Why should I?" Katsuki grabbed him by the collar and shook him before leaning closer and whispering "If you hurt her I will **kill **you." He then let go and glared down at him. Tsuki sighed. "Ka-chan leave him be. Go bug someone else" he mumbled without looking up from his book. Katsuki rolled his eyes and walked away.

Shoto looked over at Tsuki and whispered "Is he like your boyfriend or somethin' ?" He then laughed at the disgusted look Tsuki gave him. "Okay never mind... Brother maybe?" Tsuki shook his head. Shoto shrugged. "You don't say much." Tsuki just continued reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bnha I only own my Oc's **

With Tsuki

The day went by slowly. Around second period Tsuki began having a dull ache in his lower belly. It progressed though the day becoming more painful. Now it was lunch time and Tsuki had excused himself from the table that Shouto had dragged him to for lunch. Now Tsuki sat in the boys restroom on the toilet glaring down at the ugly red stain on the crotch of his grey boy shorts. His stupid fucking period. And to make matters worst it was two weeks early and Tsuki had no supplies. So now he just sat pondering what to do. He could ask the nurse for a pad... or her could ask one of the girls in his class... He didn't wanna ask the nurse lady but he also didn't want to ask the girls. Finally he decided on asking one of the girls. He took a long strip of toilet paper and wound it around his hand, took it off and placed it in his panties as a makeshift pad. Then he cleaned himself a well as he could and left the bathroom after washing his hands.

Walking back into the lunchroom he looked around and found all the girls of 1-A sitting together and chatting. Mustering up his courage he walked towards their table. The pink alien girl noticed Tsuki and waved to him. "Hello Tanaka!" she said smiling "Whats up?" Tsuki blushed and looked down at his feet and whispered "D-do... d-dose anyone have... a-a... . pad I can... have?" The girls chatter went silent. Tsuki wanted to die right then and there. Pinkie looked at him curiously and questioned " Eh why do you need a pad? You're a boy." Tsuki bit his lip... " well..." he said quietly "... why else would I need a pad." Pinkie tilted her head to the side "You have a period? I thought only girls got that." Tsuki bit his lip harder. The round face girl named Uraraka thought for a moment before clapping her hands together. " I know! Maybe hes a trans! My cousin is a female to male trans and he gets periods. Maybe Tanaka is like that too!" The girls looked to Tsuki for a answer and he slowly nodded yes. Pinkie blushed and said "O-oh! I'm sorry Tanaka! I didn't know." The girls banded together and searched their bangs for pads but all came up empty. Tsuki sighed in defeat. But then the ponytail girl offered to make Tsuki pads with her quirk. Tsuki nodded in agreement. So Yaroyorozu (as Tsuki learned her name was) made the ravenett 5 pads. "This should last till the end of the day. If not you can ask and I'll make more" she said handing the pads to a flustered Tsuki. Tsuki thanked her and rushed off to the bathroom to put one on and then returned to a worried Shoto.

"Where have you been?" the confused boy asked as Tsuki sat down next to him. Tsuki sighed. "Well... you see... I'm transgender. I was originally born female. I... still get a period. I got mine and didn't have any pads. So I had to ask for some." Tsuki admitted. Shoto looked at the boy and sighed. "Ya know I keep 2 spare pads in my backpack cuz I had a friend in middle school who always forgot hers. You could have asked me." Tsuki had never been more embarrassed in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own bnha I only own my OC's **

The school day seamed to last forever. Finally it was the last class. Gym. When they went to the locker rooms Tsuki was livid to find out he would have to use the girls locker room. Nevertheless he changed in there with the girls and was even more pissed that he had to wear a sports bra and not a chest binder for safety reasons. Still he changed into his gym clothes while mumbling under his breath. At least the girls locker room was clean and reeked of perfume and deodorant rather then other things.

When the whole class gathered on the field Aziwa came out and gave his stupid lecture about how he would ex-spell the kid who got the worst score. Tsuki did fairly well in the dash without using his quirk. Then the throwing part came. Of course Katsuki had to show off. On Tsuki's turn he threw the ball and waited. Before it touched the ground he flicked his finger and sent a spike of rock out of the ground that hit the ball propelling it further. He did this three more times before gripping his head and wincing from the headache forming there. "105.3 meters" Aziwa mumbled and dismissed Tsukii to stand with the rest of the group. Soon enough the test was over and Tsuki had a massive headache. He came in sixth which wasn't too bad. His eyebrows knit together as he read the board finally settling on the final name. Deku came in twenty-first. That was not good. Then Aziwa did his dumb smile and said "Annnnd I was lying about the ex-spelling part" which sent the whole class into a uproar.

Shoto silently watched the class. He knew he was of course safe because he got second place. Although he dreaded going back home so he distracted himself by watching Tsuki. He had his hair clipped back and wasn't wearing a binder allowing his small but cute breast to be seen. (But not in the nude of course.) Tsuki's personality was so interesting in Shoto's opinion. He could be so quiet but then turn around and lash out quickly. It made Shoto want to know more about his new obsidian haired friend. He shure was cute when he got mad though... Shoto shook his head. His father would not be pleased to find his "prized" son had taken a liking to a orphan with unknown parents and even worst then that a trans orphan. Oh no. Shoto was meant to find a girl with powerful parents and with powerful quirks. Not some weirdo. As he walked to the locker room he scoffed. He shurely had no chance with Tuski anyways. Not with Bakugo around. Stupid psycho kid hovers over him and acts so possessive like a rabid dog over a bone.

Shoto tried to ignore the stares he got when he undressed in the locker room. So he was a little... well okay unhealthily skinny. So what? Okay so maybe there were cuts all over his body and plenty of bruises even one that looked suspiciously like a hand print on his waist. So what? That's no reason to stare. Shoto changed as quickly as possible to get away from the vile scent of shit, sweat, and shower-in-a-can. Oh pardon me. Axe body spray.

As he walked to the station a sense of dread filled his gut. He boarded his train and bit his lip as he waited for his stop. Once he got off he was taken by one of his fathers butlers to a limo. Now this may sound fantastic. Hes a rich kid and gets all he wants right? Wrong. Dead fucking wrong. As soon as he got home he slid off his shoes and silently went upstairs. He changed from his school uniform to some gym shorts and a plain shirt. Then he heard the front door slam open. "SHOTO" his father roared and he stomped up the stairs and ripped said boys door open. Shoto flinched and looked up at the so called hero. "Yes father?" Was all he could get out. His father smirked "Time for training."

Tsuki was livid when he got home. Poor Izuku and Inko had no idea why and this only added to the ravenette's anger. He violently kicked off his shoes and stomped upstairs to his room and threw his book bag at the wall. Flopping down on his bed he buried his face in the pillow and screamed. Then he got up and changed out of his uniform to sweatpants and loose T-shirt with a hoodie over it. Reluctantly he took off his chset binder in favor for no bra at all knowing he had gone over the maximum of 8 hours wearing it.

Inko called her back down for dinner a while later and they quietly ate. After dinner Tsuki went and ran a hot bath and added bubbles that were mixed with oils to sooth and calm his body and mind. After stripping off his clothes and tying back his hair Tsuki sank down to his nose in the bubbles letting the hot water sooth his body. He took out his phone and turned on his music after putting on wireless earphones. Both were water proof because his phone had a water proof case and the earphones came water proof so he wasn't worried at all. Then he closed the shower curtain so it was dark in the tub. Sighing softly Tsuki shut his eyes and fell asleep in the bath.

Izuku gathered his clothes for a shower and went to the bathroom. You see the poor boy didn't know Tsuki had been sleeping in there for over a hour and thought he was in bed sleeping. So he opened the door and walked right in ad set his clothes down. Then he stripped and walked over to the bathtub and pulled it open. He was shocked to see Tsuki asleep in the tub. Most of the bubbles had faded allowing the broccoli head a clear view of the ravenette's body making his young member twitch in excitement. Tsuki awoke at the light hitting his eyes and looked up to see Izuku in all his glory. Tsuki screamed. Izuku screamed. Tsuki never forgot to lock the door after that and Izuku always remembered to knock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own BnHa**

**Note: this is backstory**

A young child giggled as she played with her dolls. She was playing animal doctor with them. She stopped and listened slightly when she heard her mother screaming. Bushing it off she kept playing. Then the sound of a glass bottle could be heard shattering. The child whimpered but continued playing. After a while the door creaked open. She looked up to see her mother holding a shard of broken glass. The woman's eyes told the truth of her addiction to alcohol but the child did not understand and looked up at her mother with innocent eyes and a small smile. The woman growled in response and staggered over to the child. For no real reason she slashed the child's face once, twice, three times. Then she slashed the child's body countless times as said child wailed in pain. Once the woman was dine she glared down at the child who looked up crying and could only whisper "Mommy? Why?" because the woman was in fact her mother. However; that didn't stop her from committing such a crime. Instead of comforting her child the woman turned on her heal and walked back to the kitchen to nurse a new bottle of vodka, leaving the child crying in pain and gushing blood. These cries attracted a young boy of perhaps 12 or 13. He sneaked past the woman in the kitchen to the girls room. Once seeing the damage he left and got a first-aid kit, a bottle of whiskey, and a cup then returned to the girl.

He set his things down on the floor then sat next to the child quietly attempting to soothe her. He poured her a glass of whiskey and forced it down her. This calmed her nerves and eased the pain. Once the child was calm and numb enough he lay her on the floor and brushed her pitch black hair out of her face. Then he took a needle and thread and stitched her face up as well as he could. There was a gash on and under her right eye, a gash on her left cheek, and a gash close to the left side of her nose. Once these were closed he cut her soiled clothes off and stitched up the gashes on her small body. After that he took a washcloth and a bowl full of warm water and washed the blood off the child then dried her with a towel. Once this was done he dressed her in new panties. Then he took anti-ceptic cream and rubbed it over her wounds. He placed gauze pads over them and wrapped them in bandages taping the ends down with medical tape. When he was finished he pulled a clean nightgown over her head and placed her in bed.

He cleaned up the mess as well as he could before laying in bed next the her. She cuddled up to his chest and looked up at his teal eyes with her black one. He smiled and stroked her hair softly. She reminded him so much of a child he once knew. So proud and strong yet beat down all the time by worthless parents. That's why he left a year ago. He couldn't stand the abuse any longer. He had left his poor brother with his father and without a mother because she had been sent away. One big difference between his brother and the child in his arms was his brother was training to surpass the great hero All Might. This girl was training to **kill **him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the child asked "Dabi?" Dabi responded to his name with a soft grunt. She looked down. "C-can I have a new name like you guys do? I don't like mine." Dabi smiled. "Of course... How about... Tsuki. It means moon. Because you are as beautiful and mysterious as the moon." "Tsuki" the child tested it out before smiling up at her friend "Yes from now on call me Tsuki." Dabi nodded in agreement and rubbed the child's back lulling her to sleep. He looked out the window next to the bed and sighed. "Oh Shoto... I'm so sorry." Then he protectively hugged Tsuki and fell asleep.

Nine years later Tsuki awoke to her alarm. he rose and dressed then went downstairs to join her foster family. Izuku was talking about how cool U.A. was but Tsuki could only stare out the window and think anout a night in her past where a villain showed there is good in us all.


End file.
